Lust
by Kamiko5
Summary: Nnoitra and a former Espada meet from the past after they were once separated. Now that the former Espada is back, their lives are completely different then the last time the met.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, people! 

This story may make you feel disturbed, but try to be nice... This is my first time writing here and I wanted to express my stories to others. This one is my favorite story. Kamiko is a character i made up a long time ago and I wanted others to get to know her..... plus, this story is about her and Nnoitra. I REALLY LOVE Nnoitra.....I hope you'll like my story.

Lust

I'm Kamiko Takimashi. I'm an arrancar; former 7th Espada. My hair silver hair is pulled back into a ponytail; my eyes are blood red and cat-like. I'm the former 7th Espada because the number 7 is tattooed on my stomach and above my hollow hole, which is on my abdomen. My mask is the form of a spiked choker necklace. I wear a long white cape that went over my shoulders and is pinned in the middle of my breasts with a green gem; the cape is like a small top that only went around my breasts and stopped at my ribs. I also where white Capri pants and long black boots. I walked down the huge hallway of Los Nochas when I was suddenly lifted up off the ground.

"Hey, baby! How've you been?!"

I looked up to find Nnoitra grinning at me. I glared at him in annoyance. " What do you want, Nnoitra?!"

"You and me to hit the bed! Thats what i want, woman!"

I smiled. For some reason, he was my type of guy. He didn't give a damn about others and he certainitly didn't take anyone's crap. " Your room or my room?" i asked.

"My room!" He tossed me onto his shoulder and started walking down the hall. Once he came to a stop, he opened his door and walked in, then opened another door leading into his bedroom. He threw me on the bed without any hesitation, but turned around to lock his door before turning to my attention. I stared at his lanky bakc and smiled, licking my lips. I got off the bed and hugged him from behind.

"You that desperate, huh?" he asked.

"Hell yeah!!"

He pushed me on the bed and ripped my clothes off completely. I did the same to his. He entered insidde me quickly and moved fast instantly instead of slowly. He grinned at each thrust he made in me and his lips met mine instantly. "So, pet? How badly do yah want me to do you're ass?"

"Really badly! Go insane!" I yelled.

His grin got bigger. " I'll make you scream my name, babe!"

"Then do it!"

He thrusted in me with incredible speed. I moaned loudly, making him chuckle and smack his hips against mine. My heart was racing uncontrollably, like it was going to pop out of my chest. Then, he pulled out of me, making me stare at him in confusion. His cold hands grabbed my waist and flipped me on my stomach, letting my face land on the pillow. I pulled my head up off the pillow so I could breathe. Next, his hands held my arms and he laid on my back. " You want it that bad, huh? Well, I'm not gonna stop doin' you're ass until you scream my name!" He started kissing the side of my neck, then my shoulder.

I made a scared face. If I screamed his name, he would stop? I didn't want him to stop. But, I have to hold in my desire to scream. He shoved his whole cock in me and moved extremely fast. With that, he felt my body flinch once he started moving. I wanted to scream.... I needed to scream! The pain was unbearable, btu it felt so good. I made whimpering noises from the pain. All I could do was take deep breaths and try to fight it.

"C'mon, babe! Scream! Scream my name loud throughout the palace! Let everyone know your mine!!"

"N-NO!!"

"FINE!! Then you better have the power to fight my strength!" He shoved his dick in and out of me harder and faster than what Grimmjow would ever do. He kissed my back while his thrumbs rubbed my arms. I tried gripping the pillow to see if it would help me fight the pain, but it didn't work. A squeak escaped my lips. Sweat dripped down my forehead. Tears formed in my eyes. He chuckled, shoving two fingers in my mouth. I gagged and choked, but sucked on them, spit slipped down my chin, his fingers, and his hand. The, he shoved his dick really really deep in me. He stayed in me without any movement. He pulled his fingers out of my mouth as he closed his eye and kept that big grin on his face. Then it hit me. The pain died down and I felt something different in me, besides his dick in my ass.

"You're....You're cumming in me!..." I whispered shockedly.

"Damn right! Just relax for a while. I'm not done yet."

I relaxed my muscles. The pain was gone and I rested my head on the pillow. It sorta felt good. I could hear his breathing and it soothed me. After two minutes, he went back to screw in me. I felt the urge to scream again. I moaned, " Ahh!...Ah!...Nnn...Nnnn!..."

"That's it, baby! Let it out! Screams it out now, Kamiko!!"

I couldn't hold back anymore. I had to scream. "AHH!!! NNOITRA!!!!!!"

He chuckled and pulled out of me. I slammed my head on the pillow and panted for air. He pulled me into a hug while stroking my hair.

"See? Now was that so hard?" He licked my cheek.

"You really....are a... good lovemaker.... Nnoitra....."

"And your a great pet!" He played with my silver layers.

"I love you..." I rubbed my cheek on his chest.

"Yeah, Yeah!! You ready for round too?!"

I nodded as he got back on top of me and began to move.

* * *

OMG!!! This is actually crazy!! I feel a little weird posting my thoughts... Anyway, I have more to this story. I'm not done yet!! LOL!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Nnoitra and Kamiko's Past:

I fell asleep on Nnoitra's chest. He was wide awake with his arms behind his head. He looked down at me.

"She's amazing," he said to himself in his head. "She's beautiful." He placed a hand on my bare shoulder and closed his eye, falling to sleep. He dreamed about the day when we first met.

* * *

*~In the past, when Neliel was here and Nnoitra has shorter hair and smaller zanpakuto.* (Nnoitra's POV):

"Why did you save me?.." I asked Neliel, who was reading a book. I was on my back and staring angrily at her. She just stared at me.

She closed her book and stood up while I rolled on my hands and knees. "You want to know why I follow you?" she asked. I scowled at her, not answering her question.

"It's because.... your weaker than me." She walked away.

I rolled on my back again and grunted, closing my eye. " I despise you, Neliel!" I said in my head. "A female should never be stronger than a male!" When I opened my eye, there was another female looking down at me. She fricken annoyed me 'cause she just stood behind my head and stared at me like an idiot. "What the hell do you want?!"

"You look like you could use some help?" Her voice was actually comforting and stern.

"I don't need any of your pity! And who the hell are you anyway?!"

She cocked her head to the side, staring at me dumbly. "Well, it looks like you have everything under control sooo~, I'll just leave you alone then. By the way, you don't need to know my name." She spun around and began to walk away, her long white cape blew as she walked. I tried to get up, but I was too tire and lazy to get up. I stared at her again upside down.

"Wait!" I called. She stopped and looked at me from the corner of her eye. I grunted. " I... do... need... help!..." I said through my teeth. She smiled and walked back to me. Now I got a better look at her. She has short silver hair pulled into a ponytail, a mask on her neck with spikes, long cape pinned between her huge breasts, black sash, Capri pants, her hollow hole is at her abdomen, and i noticed that she was the 7th Espada. Which means she's stronger than me. I can't stand that! I can't be that weak! She's only one level ahead of me. She held her hand out to me. I stared at it dumbfoundedly.

She smiled. " My name's Kamiko Takimashi."

I grinned, reaching for her hand. "Nnoitra Jiruga." I got up and looked down at her. She was exactly Neliel's height. "So, you're ranked number 7, huh?"

"Yup! And let me guess. Your the 8th?"

I was stunned. I didn't even tell her yet and she guessed right. " Yeah... How'd you know?"

"I can see the number 8 on your tongue." She giggled.

I scowled and blushed a little. Danm it! How did she manage to do that to me?!

"I saw you training with Neliel earlier and her saving you. You looked pissed."

"Why the hell were you watching?!"

"Neliel and me are like sisters. I've been watching you fight her so many times and lose."

"You little..."

"I want to help you!" She stopped my sentence.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"I want to help you beat her. Her and me fight all the time and everytime we're done, we end in a tie. So~ I want to help you!"

"I don't need anyones damn help, got that?!"

She shrugged. " Suit yourself." She started walking away again. But before she could get away, i grabbed her arm.

" Fine!... All I want to do is kick her ass! So, do whatever you can to fricken train me!"

She grinned and I realized she also had sharp fangs like a vampire. " Okay! First, I want to see your skill in fighting. So, lets see what you've got against me!"

After 2 hours of training, we rested on the cold white sand.

'You feel any stronger?" she asked me.

"A little I guess. I should've trained with you a long time ago."

A smile and a small blush was on her face. I smiled, then my gaze turned to her open skin breasts. Damn they were huge! Her skin is so white. What if I just grabbed one of her breasts? Would she be offended or okay with it?

"Want me to train you again tomorrow?" she asked.

"Huh?! Oh, I guess! You want to go to my room?"

"Sure!"

We got up and headed back to the palace. When we made it to my door, I opened it and walked in first.

"Ever heard of ladies first?" she stated.

"Ch!.. You ain't that good to me!" I shot.

She walked in. "Wow!! Your room is huge!"

"Yeah! Hey, you want a bath?" I asked, sitting down in a chair backwards.

"Okay! Thanks!" she cheered, plopping herself down on my bed.

"TESLA!! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!!"

She stared at me dumbly. "Tesla? Who's he?"

"My fraccion. He'll get your bathe ready."

"Cool!" She laid down on my bed.

"Hey! Don't get too comfortable, woman! Your not living in here!"

"Relax, will yah?! I'm just resting!"

I growled angrily. The door opened and a man with long sandy blonde hair, a mask on his forehead, blue eyes, and wearing a long white coat and black boots stood at the door. "Yes, Master Nnoitra?"

"Get the bath ready for Kamiko, will yah?!"

"Yes, sir." He stared at her for a moment, then smiled and went into the bathroom. I heard him turn the water on.

I growled angrily again. "I better make sure he does it right!" I got up and went into the bathroom.

The bedroom door opened again and a man with short, messy pink hair, glasses, amber eyes, and wearing a lab coat came in.

"And who might you be?" he asked her.

She giggled. "Kamiko."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

She blushed.

"The names Szayel Aporro Grantz. I'm Nnoitra's fraccion."

"He has two fraccions?"

"Three."

"Oh."

"Do you know where he is?"

She nodded. "He's in the bathroom figthing with Tesla."

"Thank you." He walked into the bathroom.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TURN IT THAT WAY, YOU DUMBASS!!!" I hollard.

"Sorry, my Lord!..."

"You two look like your having fun."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, SZAYEL?!!!" I asked in an angry tone.

"Lord Aizen needs to see you."

I punched Tesla in the back of the head. "I'M BUSY RIGHT NOW!!!!"

The bathroom door flew open and hit Szayel in the back. A man with a white bandana, white T-shirt, black sash, white baggy hakama, brown eyes, and a shadow under his chin appeared at the door. "WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THE YELLING?!!" The man asked.

"Hey, Nesla!..." I greet ed sarcasticly.

"Brother?! Why are you here?" Tesla asked.

"I heard yelling and wanted to know why it woke me up!!!!"

"My bad!" I said, rubbing the back of my head. I got up. "Hey, Kamiko! Your baths ready!"

She didn't answer. I walked into my bedroom and found her asleep on my bed.

* * *

Okay... maybe this story was a little calm and different, but I thought it was cool. Also, Nesla is a character I made up.... He's Tesla's older brother.....A little weird. Please review if you thought it was okay.


	3. Chapter 3

You Scared?

Nnoitra woke up and yawned really big. He looked at the empty side of the bed and noticed that I wasn't there. He got up, pulled is boxers on, and went to look for me. "Kamiko?" he yelled. I walked out of the bathroom all weak. I was so dizzy that I almost fell, but he caught me in time.

"Whoa!What the hell? Are you alright?"

"I just have a headache and a stomach ache..."

"Did you throw up?"

I shook my head. After hearing that, he slammed me up against the wall and kissed me. He licked my cheek and rubbed my butt. His cold hands grabbed my waist and threw me on the bed. He got on top of me and ripped my clothes off again. I kicked off his boxers while kissing him hungrily. My legs wrapped around is waist, like hugging. I felt his erection easily go in me. Then, I suddenly tasted blood. Thats when I noticed that my bottom lip was bleeding. He sucked and licked my lip.

"Nnoitra?..." I breathed.

"What?"

"Can I see your release mode?..." I blushed.

"Why?"

"'Cause I want to.."

He grounded his teeth.

I kissed the middle of his neck. "Please..."

He moaned and shivered at the feeling of my lips. He felt his member start to harden, so he got up, pulled his pants back on, then grabbed his huge zanpakuto. "Prey, Santa Teresa!" He now has horns on his head, one short and one long. His black hair was a little longer. He now has four hollow- like arms and sharp fingers. When he turned to me, I noticed that his eye patch was gone and now his hollow mask and hollow hole was visible, and a yellow mark was from his forehead to the right side of his face. I stared at him in amazment. He saw my ex[ression and thought he made a mistake. I crawled over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, my lips met his instantly and I pulled him on top of me.

He thought I would freak out, but I love him this way. Two of his hands held himself up while his other two hands wrapped around me and smacked me against his chest. My hands slid down his chest, slid into his pants, and grabbed his member. I squeezed him. He pulled away from the kiss, but my tongue stayed in his mouth, but he met my lips again. My thumb stroked his manhood. That sent his into a frenzy. He couldn't hold it anymore. He pulled down his pants with my hand still stroking him, cum was on my hands. I let go of him and licked the cum off my fingers.

Next, he hovered over me and shoved his member inside me. He moved in and out, in and out repeatedly. His tongue played with my left orb, then started sucking the milk out of my breasts. I moaned. He pulled away from my orb to go lower near my intimate area. His tongue teased the folds of my womanhood, then it went in and licked up my juices. I blushed and winced. He loved hearing me moan and beg. His hands held my legs to keep the spread so his whole tongue can go in. I shivered and felt extremely unconfortable. I tried to move away, but his grip on my legs was too strong.

Finally, he pulled his tongue out of me, I panted for air while he sat up and licked some cum off his lips, then stared at my flustered face. A small smile formed on my face. Suddenly, my stomach started to growl very loudly. He laid his head on my stomach, his horns got really close to my head, and he heard my stomach growl hungrily again. His hand grabbed my breast, his sharp hollow- like index finger played with my nipple.

"You hungry?" he asked, squeezing my breast hard.

"Y-Yes..." I tried saying through fear.

He chuckled under his breath."Then come on, baby!"

I blushed even more. He sat up, spread his legs, and waited for me to start saticfiying him. Instead, I crawled over to him, placed my hands on his shoulders and kissed him. He held my face with two hands and held my waist with his other two hands. My lips slid down his neck, chest, stomach, abdomen, and stopped at his harden erection. I looked up at him and saw him nod once to me. I lightly grabbed it and started licking the tip of it, then my lips enclosed around it and I started sucking. He moaned and, already, cummed in my mouth. I gagged a little, but gulped it down and kept on sucking. He opened his eye and stared at my ass. A huge, evilish grin formed on his face. He lifted one of his hands to hover over my butt, then he spanked me. I gasped, cum slid down my lips.

He chuckled. 'YEAH, BABY! KEEP SUCKING! YOU'RE MAKING ME CRAZY!"

I ignored his loud, obnoxious sentence and kept on sucking. His hand rubbed my butt. When I pulled away and sat up, I licked my lips and stared at him. He suddenly pushed me down and got on top of me, he moved in and out of me viciously. His lips crushed mine fiercely, his tongue started a war with mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers started stroking his hair. He flinched. My lips parted from his and he looked down at me.

"Why did you stop?"

"You flinched."

"WELL, DON'T STOP! It feels good."

I stroked his hair again, letting a moan escape in his throat. His lips met mine again. My other hand felt the roughness of his horns. They felt like real horns, but more bone like. He moved harder in me, then released his seed into me.

"Ah!" I gasped.

"HA! Does it amuse you that I keep doing you? Does it saticfy you that I make you wet everyday?" He hollared.

I closed my eyes and nodded. He stared at my huge breasts and licked his lips hungrily. His tongue slid up my neck making me shiver. "You know... I've been starving lately. Hope you don't mind me doing this for a bit."

I gave him a confused look. He lowered his head and sucked on my right orb while his other and grasped my left one, and his other two hands held my waist. He drank my breast milk. Suddenly, I heard a noise and realized it was his stomach. It growled angrily. His tongue teased my nipple, but he never stopped drinking.

Once he finiched devouring my right breast, he worked on my left one. He moaned in amusement. I stared at his head. Is this... really how he thought of me? Does he really love me or just treat me like a toy?

When he pulled away and licked his lips, his purple- gray eye met my red cat eyes. He placed a cold hand on my cheek. I flinched a little. His lips got closer to mine. "Are you scared?" he asked in a whisper.

I felt dizzy at the feeling of his breath on my face. "No..." I breathed.

"Are you turned on?..."

"Yes..."

He grinned, showing his upper teeth, and he kissed me.

* * *

That was a bit of rape.. i guess... sorry, but thats part of my story... lol.


End file.
